


Almost

by Whenhopediesyoung



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Introspection, M/M, Power Dynamics, Remorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenhopediesyoung/pseuds/Whenhopediesyoung
Summary: How do you say goodbye to an almost something?





	Almost

Zsasz never really liked the rain in Gotham. It had a habit of slipping between skin and leather and staying there, chafing. Jim Gordon had the same bad habit, he'd noticed.

Now his usual good humor is absent in the combined power of both. If in the back of his head it's Sophia's sickly sweet smile, her damning dismissal of Zsasz as Oswald's man (as untrustworthy) that saps his humor well what could he do about it. Gordon shuffles uneasily ill at ease with his role as messenger. With Zsasz's continued desire to track Oswald. Jim wants to put him out of mind. Doesn't realize there's nothing more dangerous then that.

"Nygma came by again. Tried to commit himself until Oswald had a exchange." He's almost startled by the familiar flash of jealousy. By the memories of Oswald asleep by a table and shouting hysterics into the phone. By glances exchanged with his housekeeper as the King of Gotham is forced to wait.

"Never as good of a team up as either one of them think." Zsasz mutters remembering walks by the docks as if penguin was seconds from flopping to shore like last time. He'd be lying if he claimed that's where it started. No it was whispers of Fishes freak the sadistic little twirp. It was the way he refused to be cowed by Zsasz's gaze. The poisoned bodies in a warehouse. The glint in his eyes as he promised Zsasz anything. He'd meant it, just about. Been so high on his power and cunning that he'd let Zsasz kill half the city, gather all the weapons for himself practically lead beside him.

Then Nygma happened.

Try as he might Zsasz was more worried about the other one. The redhead that almost but not quiet impressed Oswald. He had the same slim figure that drew Oswald's eyes time and time again. The same casual humor amongst their kind of work. That same not quite all there vibe that never failed to capture his attention.

Oswald wouldn't forget a wound, like the nasty twisting one Ed left. But Jerome, he had a clean slate. If in the back of his mind Zsasz wondered how deep of a wound he left, well it's not like he'd ever know.

Slinking away from Gordon- and how far he'd fallen that he lost his stride- Zsasz tried to keep other things out of mind. Oswald's lips on his forehead. The time he'd laughed just a little too long eyes fixed on Zsasz and smiling. The way he flowered at Fries and snapped my Victor as if it was obvious to whom he spoke. The time away from other eyes they sat shoulders flush while Oswald talked about his mom and Victor his grandmother.

It might as well have been another World. When Oswald got out, with the ginger who'd crushed on Gordon for a second, with a man just smart enough to bring old memories back, he wouldn't be remembering there talks. Long glances or smiles or low conversations. He'd be remembering his betrayal, and how good it felt to hold a knife. Victor's mouth curved up. He was almost eager to see that light in his eyes again.


End file.
